


Showing-Off

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [39]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Carol Danvers, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, BAMF Carol Danvers, Bisexual Carol Danvers, College, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Human Thor (Marvel), POV Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Party, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Val decided to go to a party to get over things. It doesn't go well. Then it goes extremely well.





	Showing-Off

Val couldn’t believe it. She had agreed to come to this party Thor had invited her to to have fun and get over some of the shit she had been going through lately. She had wanted to get drunk and just forget everything. But before she could even find out where the alcohol was, she saw her ex. Standing really, really close to some random guy.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me that Nicole was going to be here?” Val hissed to Thor.  
  
He shrugged. “Believe me, if I had known, even I wouldn’t have shown up. Do you want to leave?”  
  
“You think? Let’s just go. This was a mistake.” Val walked past Thor to the door.  
  
“Let me grab my jacket and I’ll be right there.”  
  
Val prayed that Thor wouldn’t take long. When she reached the door, she turned around to see where Thor was.  
  
Instead she saw Nicole walking towards her, her new man in tow.  
  
“Fuck,” Val muttered to herself.  
  
She looked around for someone she might know who she could talk to, do something so she wouldn’t appear to be awkwardly hanging out by the door all alone. She didn’t recognize anyone here. And the closest person was a blonde woman Val didn’t recognize.  
  
She reached out and grabbed this woman’s arm, leaning close to her and whispering, “I will literally do anything you want me to if you pretend to be my girlfriend for the next minute.”  
  
The woman looked at Val with confusion clear across her face, until Nicole spoke. “Hey Val.”  
  
“Hey!” Val replied, hating the fake enthusiasm she put in her voice. She pulled the blonde woman close to her. She didn’t even know this woman’s name, or even if she had actually heard what Val had said. Too late for that know.  
  
“Alright I guess. Funny seeing you here,” Nicole turned to the blonde and asked, “And you are?”  
  
“Carol. I’m Val’s girlfriend.” In that moment, Val prayed to literally every God and Goddess she had ever heard about in her entire life.  
  
“Who are you?” the woman, Carol, asked.  
  
“Oh,” Nicole said, “I’m a … friend of Val’s. This is Mike.” The guy shook Val’s and Carol’s hands with a polite smile.  
  
None of them said anything for a few seconds. The one who broke the silence was Thor, “You ready to go Val?”  
  
His voice made Nicole jump.  
  
“Yes, yes!” Val said. “I guess I’ll see you two around,” she said to Nicole and Mike. Thor moved in between Val and the couple, so they soon walked away.  
  
The moment Nicole and Mike were out of sight, Val said “Thank you so much for that!”  
  
Carol laughed. “Wanting to show-off to your ex that you’re doing better than them? I get that.”  
  
Thor nodded. “Thank you for helping Val’s antics.” He turned to Val. “You ready to go.”  
  
“Yeah, be right out.” Thor moved past Val and out of the house. “Thank you again. So, uh, I guess I owe you a big one for that.”  
  
“Yeah, you kinda do. And I think I have an idea for what you can do.”  
  
Val gave Carol a confused look. She already had an idea?  
  
“Are you free this Friday? There’s that new superhero movie coming out, and I would like to see it with you.”  
  
It took Val a few seconds to reply. “What, like a date?”  
  
Carol rolled her eyes. “I mean, if I’m going to be your girlfriend I should do the decent thing and actually take you out.”  
  
Val was actually doing a lot better than she thought.


End file.
